Problem: $\begin{cases} h(1)=-35 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1) \cdot 2 \end{cases}$ $h(3)=$
Solution: ${h(2)}={h(1)}\cdot 2={-35}\cdot2={-70}$ ${h(3)}={h(2)}\cdot 2={-70}\cdot 2={-140}$ $h(3)=-140$